ME2: Meet the Commander
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: Basically the ME2 fan fic to my ME1: Meet the Commander. Instead of Cerberus rebuilding Shepard, what if the Collectors did? What if the date Kaidan was set up with was Rahna while he still believed that Shepard was dead? Also new companion for Shepard, Rogue, a cocky, uncaring engineer and sniper. And more (i guess)... read!
1. Epilogue: Meet The Commander

_I'm going to start on my ME2 stories now since I just can't wait, plus I gotta work on my ME1 fan fic with some complications and I have only one idea that sounds semi good to add to it, other than that, I'm just going to work on one of my very hard though of fan fic. I will add more stories to __**ME1: Meet the Commander**_ _but until I get an idea for that I'm going to go ahead and start on this. It's just an idea of mine and will feature an extra team mate that I plan on romancing with James Vega in __**ME3: Meet the Commander. **__This will also feature that when Shepard is dead, Kaidan with meet Rahna again and start dating a little and if instead of Cerberus; the Collectors recreated Shepard and was saved by Cerberus .Along with some other short stories but until then… enjoy. _

**ME2: Meet the Commander **

Shepard opened her eyes as her pod opened. She knew well enough what they were going to do. They were going to put her on that damn examination table and implant and pierce her skin with an assortment of things, some more painful than others. She hardly remembered anything by now, just being pierced and pinched and injected, sometimes cut with a knife. It was hard for her, really hard, not to just end her life with the 'knife' she had hidden in her pod. It was a small sharp object that she lodged in a crevice of her pod, she stepped on it one time and she had to rip it from her foot to get it. But she also knew they would just bring her back, which was the dilemma.

She was planning to escape for some time now and was just about to enact on it.

She looked down at her tattooed body and the little white scars that covered her body from all their experiments. She knew they were building her for… something, but she didn't know what. She wore nothing and was always cold but the weird bug captors didn't get her anything or seemed to care. She covered her chest with her arms and had her two fingers grab the small sharp object. It was like the scalpels that they used on her, except its handle was half broken.

Just as they went to grab her and put her on that damned examination table, she moved with lightning speed, slicing what looked like the throat of one of them. There was only two of them to bring her to five more that waited at an examination table down the long large room. There were more people, some looked the same, others looked different, it didn't matter, what did matter was she was going to kill the her captors and find something to escape in. Not much of a plan, she knew, but she was sick of being tortured and then induced into a coma, tortured, induced into a coma. It happened so many times, she barely knew her name, just Shepard. And a man's face kept popping in her brain from time to time. She had no idea who it was just a man.

She then ran away from the other bug thing as he shot at her. As she past conceals, she broke them. Sometimes smashing them with nearby heavy items or just her fist and biotics. But as her captors began to surround her, she smashed a conceal, and the ground beneath her feet began to move. At first there was no gravity and she floated. Her captors started to panic a bit but kept shooting. She crawled along the wall until she hit the ground on her back. Then she realized they were falling as the facility was falling apart around her. Hopefully into a planet, she told herself as she ran and stumbled along, dodging the falling equipment around her. Finally she found light coming from an exit. The facility finally hit and she went sprawling on the ground and as she went to get up, she hit her head on something from the ceiling and it all went black.

XXX

Joker sighed. He had been driving the Normandy SR-2 for two weeks now and it felt like nothing without Shepard. After two years of looking for Shepard and building the Normandy, they gave up and put Miranda in charge of the mission to stop the colony attacks. Now they were going to investigate a Collector facility that just crashed into a planet. No one knows why it was built or what it was researching because whenever Cerberus sent a probe or shuttle to it, it would be blown up, but now it was offline and completely venerable for Cerberus to investigate. They had Mordin and Garrus already and they were going to get Jack when they got news of the Collector facility and the Illusive Man wanted it salvaged for equipment and data. He remembered the last time he saw Shepard very clearly, because it haunted his every dream.

_Shepard forced him into the shuttle, and tried hard not to break both his arms and legs for not leaving the Normandy when he was ordered. Joker's face described the pain of having already a couple of broken ribs so she decided that was enough punishment. Just as Shepard was going to climb in, a large explosion forced her back. Just as this was happening, Joker reached out and snatched at her dog tags, trying to get her. He screamed her name and the shuttle closed him in there. He looked down at his hand and realized her dog tags was in his hand. It was broken with no back but he noticed the ring on it. It shined in his hand and he suddenly realized that it was the ring Kaidan gave her. He suddenly had a great regret and realized he would have to give it back to Kaidan_

XXX

The shuttle landed successfully on the planet and Miranda and Jacob walked out. The shuttle driver waited for them as he played a game on his omni-tool. The touch of cold steel stopped him. A woman whispered in his ear. "You will bring me to where ever you came from and you will not speak a word to your superior, understand?"

He nodded nervously and she stood up and looked out the window. He instantly noticed it was Shepard. "Shepard?" He whispered.

She glared at him. "How do you know that name?"

"I… I served back on the original Normandy." He then noticed her being completely naked. "What… happened?" Her hair was different, it wasn't purple; it was a rose blonde, probly her natural hair color. Her left arm was missing a tattoo but other than that it was her.

"I don't know," She growled. "Now not a single word." Then she was invisible, probly a tactical cloak.

Later Miranda returned and ordered him back to the Normandy.

XXX

The shuttle pilot didn't see Shepard again afterwards but would tell Miranda about it later. He knew Shepard was on the ship somewhere or still in the shuttle waiting for the skeleton crew to come in.

And that's what she did. She waited until everyone had their guard down and was asleep, then she would grab clothes, supplies, and then steal one of their shuttles and head for the Citadel. Then she would do… something. She was horribly confused, she remembered a Normandy SR-1 but that was it. She had no idea about anything else.

Finally she stepped out of the shuttle and had to move fast. She was still invisible but it was taking a lot of energy. She found the locker room and overrid the secure passcodes. The first few were men's clothes or were too small then she found a pair of grey skinny jeans and black tank top that fit her well-formed and muscular body. She slipped on a pair of high heeled ankle boots with chains on it and black and dark grey cheetah prints.

She was heading for the mess hall when an implant in her left arm started beeping. She instantly knew that it was transmitted a signal to the Collectors and she need to get it out. She instead headed for the med bay and looked for something to cut her skin with.

"Joker." EDI called his name as he was just about to leave the helm.

He groaned, he really was starting to hate EDI. "Yes, EDI?"

"I am picking up an extra life form in the med bay that is not of this crew." She said.

That got Joker's attention. "What do you mean?"

"There is an extra life form in the med bay and it is giving off a signal to the Collectors."

"You mean that there is a Collector on this ship and no one has noticed yet?" He asked, frowning.

"No, it appears to be human." EDI answered.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked.

"The DNA signature says it is Shepard."

"That can't be, Shepard's dead." Joker suddenly got mad thinking it was another of EDI's pranks.

"If you do not believe me then you should investigate, I will inform Miranda."

Joker hurried off.

Shepard placed the scalpel against her cool skin. She made sure the doctor was asleep and locked the door to her room. She sat down in a safe corner and held out her left arm. She had to cut near the inside of her elbow as the implant beeped and flashed yellow.

Blood began to seep as she cut her skin and she bit her lip as she tried to ignore the pain. Thankfully the scalpel cut the nerves and the pain lessened a little. The door to the med bay then opened and she paused as she was just about to get the implant out. She wiggled it as the lights turned on. Blood now covered her arm and she was losing it fast.

She wiggled it faster in a panic as a familiar voice called her name. "Shepard?"

Suddenly a memory came to mind.

"_Shepard!" Joker called as the Normandy blew up. She hit against something and it burned through her suit and burned all of her left arm deeply. The explosion blew her out of the Normandy and she reached for a piece of the Normandy. She held on to it as she watched all the pods float aimlessly in space. She tried to think of a way to get over there but she knew she couldn't unless something pushed her. She was losing the feeling in her limbs fast as the sub-zero temperatures of space filled her suit. It was also getting harder to breathe, and she knew her tank had a breech. Her vision was getting fuzzy and the last thing she saw was the large unknown ship getting closer to her._

Shepard gasped and looked around the corner of the medical table she was leaning against. She instantly knew the man as Joker. As she peered at him over the edge he saw her and took a small step towards her.

"Shepard?" He said again.

She had to keep him away until she was done. "Stay back!" She warned. "I got a gun and I'm not afraid to shoot."

"Shepard, it's me Joker." He took another step.

"I said stay back!" She yelled.

Miranda walked into the med bay. "What's going on?"

"Shh." He pointed to the med table in the far back. Miranda nodded and raised her pistol. "You're not going to shoot her, are you?"

"Only if I have to, the Illusive Man wants her to be apprehended until we know what she is and why she's alive."

Shepard sweat as her arm began to feel numb. She was having trouble due to the  
implant being slightly attached to her muscle. She pulled it out and closed her eyes in pain as it pulled from the muscle. She placed it to her left along with the knife and placed her hand on it, keeping it from bleeding more with pressure. She looked around for cloth and found it. On the med table across from the one she now leaned on. She used her biotics to move it, but the lack of blood was very tiring. Her breathing began to become shallow and her eyes were feeling heavy. The blanket fell to the ground and Shepard was going to push herself towards it.

Suddenly a woman in a white and black suit pointed a pistol at her. Shepard looked at her sleepily and the woman looked at her in surprise.

"Shepard. Shepard stay with me." She said as she grabbed the blanket and forced it against her cut. "Get the doctor." She ordered Joker.

Shepard looked down at her body which was now covered in blood. "Get… away." She said weakly, her eyes slowly closing.

Miranda grabbed Shepard's uninjured arm and squeezed it hard. "Stay with me, Shepard."

Shepard looked at her with a new energy as she glared at Miranda. Doctor Chakwas then came into her now blurring view. She looked at her with amazement before setting to work.

"Set her up on the table here while I get some medi-gel." Miranda and Joker lifted her on a table and they began to notice some people looking through the window at Shepard. Shepard then slowly closed her eyes and blacked out.

"Are you sure it's her?" Garrus asked as he walked in. His mandibles twitched as he saw Shepard.

"Just imagine her with purple hair." Joker said, looking down happily at the unconscious Shepard.

"I had to remove some implants that would have caused her harm, including one that was impairing her memory. Causing her to forget things easily."

"So is that why she was so confused?"

Chakwas nodded. "She might not have remembered anything, but now she will slowly begin to remember things in a few hours. There were other implants that we haven't even invented yet, like one that enhanced her muscles, her healing, and her hearing and sight."

"How do we know she's not a clone?" Miranda asked skeptically.

Shepard rolled to her side and cringed up. "Does anyone… have a cigarette?"

Joker smiled happily and then gave her one from his own pack and a lighter. He had begun smoking a little after Shepard's death, but mostly from all the parties he went to with his friends since he had nothing to do.

She took it and laid on her back throwing a tattooed arm to cover her eyes. "God bless you, Joker. You guys don't know how long I've been craving one." She lit it and then smiled. "I don't know how long I've wanted a cigarette." She relaxed and let the poisoness smoke fill her, making a mental note to buy an electric cigarette later. "And by the way, clone Shepards wish they were cool like me." She chuckled a little then sat up.

"This is obliviously not a clone." Joker said, wanting to hug Shepard and crush her ribs.

"Well, her arm had to be remade in a way, probly from some injury she acquired prior to Normandy's destruction, but other than that, she has all her old implants and tattoos, so no I don't believe she's a clone."

"Shepard," Miranda said. "How long have you been alive?"

"Well, today's Tuesday so… I don't fucking know." She went to get up and looked down at her bandaged arm for a minute. She then let her feet touch and her knees buckled. She caught herself on the bed and cringed in pain slightly. Joker was suddenly there offering help. She smiled lightly at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She shooed him away and forced herself up. She walked out of the med bay to a group of crewmen that she noticed as the original Normandy crew. She smiled and looked down at her bloody clothes. "By the way, whose ever clothes these are, your probly not getting them back, especially the shoes."

They all laughed and some cried happy tears. "How are you alive?" One asked.

"Oh just a little courtesy of the Collectors now, let's go blow them up or something." They all laughed again, overjoyed to have Shepard alive again.

After being given control of the ship, having a wonderful talk with the Illusive Man and Miranda, and being caught up about current events from Joker; she was ready to take down the Collectors, after she bought an electric-cigarette, purple hair dye, and had some beer in her system of corse.


	2. Ch1 Old Wounds

**CH1. Old Wounds**

_Kaidan fought off Geth for they had surrounded Shepard and were now firing at her from at all directions. She was stuck in a trench and he had to get to her. Eventually he whipped them all out and he ran to where Shepard was held up. _

_He rounded the corner and found her. Her hair was a mess, dirt and blood covered her face along with a shimmer of sweat. She smiled ever so slightly and to Kaidan he just wanted to hold her. As he went to, the land under his feet split and revealed stars underneath. She went to reach for him with a panicked expression. Something pulled them away from each other and they floated in space and she slowly faded from view, while Kaidan screamed her name. Finally his vision went black and he heard her whisper his name one last time. _

Kaidan woke up, covered in cold sweat and panting as if he'd been running. This was one of many nightmares of Shepard, and he couldn't stand how they jump popped up in the middle of nowhere. He sighed and pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants, flipped on the TV and made cereal. He had been waiting for a mission for a couple of months and Hackett claimed he was getting one for e him but they were all boring. They weren't save the galaxy kind of mission, which was what he's been craving for the past two years, Shepard's fault. In the middle of his thoughts, a new vid popped up.

Is Commander Shepard back from the dead? It boomed and Kaidan almost spit out his cereal.

The camera panned to Shepard holding a gun to someone's chest. At first he thought it was a cruel joke but then he saw her face. Her blonde hair was new, of corse he knew her natural hair color wasn't purple but it gave her a different sort of sexy wild look. Her hair was down and curved everywhere, and he smiled as he thought of how Shepard hated the curls in her hair even if it did give the look of a sex goddess. Her eyes were the same striking emerald green and her tattoos were all there, as fair as he could tell. She had an evil glint in her eyes as she stared down the man as he sweat with the gun pointed at his chest.

She did the thing she always did when killing someone close up. She smile a little then ark her right eyebrow and jerk her head. Then say "Tell your mother I said hi in Hell." And then she'd pull the trigger.

And that's exactly what she did on camera and splattered blood all over the floor. She put her pistol away and smiled like nothing happened. "Clean up on aisle four." Of corse she also didn't seem to notice that she just killed what looked like a criminal in front of a C-sec office. He smiled, knowing they probly wouldn't do anything about it if she pulled out her 'I'm Commander Shepard' card.

Then it changed to a different reporter who ran up to her. "Shepard, are you really alive?" He asked,

She just smiled and said. "No, I'm a ghost, now let me rest in peace." Kaidan always loved her confidence and sexiness on camera.

Then it changed to her sitting on a bench with Joker next to her and white mist seeping from her mouth as she smoked a new electric cigarette. The reporters then surrounded her. "Shepard, what has caused you to come back to life?"

Something flashed in her eyes as she smiled defiantly at the reporters. She stood up and handed her cigarette to Joker where she smiled and said.

"You see I just needed to do some shopping for a place I got in Hell, and so I'm just a ghost. I'll prove it to you, I'm going to punch this guy and he's not going to feel it." She then punched a reported with an upward cut and it hit him in the jaw. He jumped a foot after giving a small shout and fell over, knocking out cold. "Whoops," She said, Joker hysterically laughing, "My bad."

She chuckled as Joker stood up and cried "It's a miracle!"

"Bless holy Jesus!" Shepard shouted as she picked up her bottle of vodka and a plastic bag with what looked like purple hair dye in it. She and Joker walked over the knocked out reporter and left. The news then changed to something else that was just something uninteresting to Kaidan.

Kaidan just stared at the screen, it was obliviously Shepard… His. Shepard. Which just made him feel guilty of his girlfriend that just knocked on his door. He quickly turned off the TV and walked towards the door.

He opened it and sighed, he would deal with Shepard later, for all he knew it was a fake, so he ignored it until he saw her in the flesh. Rahna stood with a smile on her face that always use to make him melt, it still did, but he got better hiding little things like that, courtesy of Shepard who use to laugh and joke about him blushing and would punch him in the arm.

"Hey, Kaidan, can I come in?" She smiled with her white teeth, and he nodded. She passed him and he stop at the mirror to the left of his doorway. In the top left corner was her dog tags and the ring he got her along with a picture of her under it. She was smiling cockily with her purple hair down and having light waves as it passed her shoulders by three inches. It just of her head and those striking green eyes seem to come out of the picture. She was smiling cockily and in the way that always made Kaidan melt.

Rahna looked at it and slightly smiled. "Is this your girlfriend… the one you told em about?" She asked gently.

"Yah…" Kaidan sunk.

"Well, she's very beautiful, it's a shame she's not alive, I would have loved to meet her." She kissed his cheek and he gripped her hand that held his shoulder.

"I don't know, she's cocky and hates other woman around me." He smiled as he though of one of his ex-girlfriends and how she grabbed his ass in front of Shepard. His ex-girlfriend ended up with a broken noise and half a tooth left after Shepard punched her then made her watch as Shepard wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked off together. He laughed. "She says she's not the jealous type, but she'd kick any girls ass that tried taking to me."

Rahna smiled. He loved how understanding and compassionate she was. Never caring that he loved another woman just as much as he loved her. It was nothing serious he decided but he still had his teenage crush on her. He remembered when he first saw her after 20 years.

"_Come on man, you'll love her, and she's from BraAT camp."_

"_BraAT camp was a big place, Tyler." Kaidan said, shaking his head. His friend Tyler, a Private with a pretty little red head girlfriend that had always reminded Kaidan of a pixie, was forcing Kaidan into a double date._

"_I'm sure you'll like her." Margret said, her dark green eyes were so full of life. _

"_And if I don't?" Kaidan sighed._

"_Then you don't like her, and we'll all move on… happy?" Tyler said, slightly frustrated. "You need to stop being hung over one woman, you got to move on."_

"_That woman was Commander Shepard and if you met her you'd love her too." He frowned, trying hard not to deck Tyler in the face for saying something like that about Shepard. _

"_You were in love with Commander Shepard?" Margret asked, she knew very little of Kaidan's love life. _

"_Yes, and she was smart as hell and funny, and confidant. And now she's…" He paused._

_Margret looked at him with sad eyes. "You must have loved her so much."_

"_I did," Kaidan sighed. _

"_She sounds like a hell of a girlfriend." A familiar voice said behind him._

_He turned around in his chair. "Rahna…" He breathed._

"_Kaidan." She said in slight surprise. __"Um… Can you guys give us some privacy?" __She asked the other couple._

_They nodded. "Come on honey, we got to wash up." Margret said, towing Tyler away. _

_Rahna sat across from Kaidan, next to Margret's seat. "Uh…" She looked at him like she was lost and scared. "I am… sorry." She blurted out. "I was horribly wrong, and I've been regretting it all my life." _

_Kaidan examined Rahna; her face was still round and caring, unlike Shepard's which was sharp and defined with soft skin and an upturned noise. Rahna had some freckles on her nose and upper cheeks. Soft brown eyes compared to sharp, piercing green eyes that looked like gems. Shiny brown hair compared to purple exotic hair. He sighed, Shepard helped him get over Rahna and then died and now here Rahna stands. Before Shepard, he would have loved Rahna but now he just felt this emptiness when he looked at her. _

_And then he felt anger, Shepard was dead, and he was tired of moping about it, so he decided to give Rahna another chance._

"_It's okay…" He said, relaxing into his chair. "I understand, I should have controlled my anger." He said._

"_Forgive me?" She squeaked with a cute like look in her eye. _

_He smiled. "Of course."_

He still felt sorrow when he thought about Shepard but at least the emptiness lessened greatly.

"You'll get better, I promise." Rahna kissed his cheek again and walked away.

I doubt that, Kaidan thought.


	3. Ch2 Rogue in the Night

**Ch2. Rogue in the Night**

Rogue stood outside with Slick, her partner in the little charade that was about to go down, and Heather, a skinny pale blonde that agreed to work with them on this for five percent of the cut.

"Alright, first, Slick, your Heather's boyfriend and you want to buy an anniversary present, you going to ask for the diamond necklace that looks like this. She grabbed the necklace with a pair of plastic tweezers. "Slick, make sure that the chip I put in your cheek stays there, same with you Heather, it will keep you from getting shocked, you'll pretend that this is the necklace and put the real one in your pocket or something, make sure it doesn't show. The necklace will shock the store keeper and then let me do the rest. Me, I'll come in when you're done and lock the door and close up shop, we will come just before closing, which will be in two minutes."

Slick nodded through his black bangs and Heather nod vibrated her whole body nervously. "Oh and Heather don't talk, we don't need you freaking out the shop keeper, kay?" Rogue patted her shoulder. Heather gave another nervous nod. Rogue sighed.

Slick walked in with Heather's hand in his. He acted coolly as he walked up to the counter and she watched as transaction went on. The shopkeeper pulled out the real necklace then Slick put it on Heather, took it off and Slick handed him the fake one. The shopkeeper violently shook as the necklace shocked his with some powerful voltage. Rogue quickly walked in and changed the open sign to closed and let the blinds down so no one could see. She quickly locked the door and jumped behind the counter. Her omni tool lit up and she waved it in the air, releasing a VI that would delete all the footage of the shop for as long as her omni tool was within presence of the camera. Then the VI would delete itself.

Rogue searched the shopkeeper for a ring or bracelet. The glass counters were rigged with a sensory laser that you couldn't see unless you looked very closely and were behind the counter. You need a bracelet or a ring to shut it off as you reached in the counter. Her omni tool glowed as she found the data code that needs to be transmitted from the ring on the shopkeeper's right hand. She copied the code, had her black, braided bracelet with a large bead on it with a peace sign on it, give off that code. It really had a chip inside it that would emit a code to sensory lasers to shut it off. She reached inside as a test, to make sure it wouldn't go off and give a signal to the 'police' of Omega to come to the shop. It used to be that Archangel would also get that signal but he was dead, thank God.

She knew exactly what they would do. They would come in, kill the three of them and break all the glass and steal everything from the shop. They would then claim that the thieves killed three of his costumers and got away with the gems and gold and silver.

Rogue on the other hand was classy, she would steal half the inventory and then the materials in the back and then implant a VI into the shopkeeper's head that would give him a memory of selling half his inventory the other day then donating the money to charity and had to get more supplies after using them all to keep up on sales, then he went to bed early and wouldn't wake up till an hour before dawn. He would be happy, and Rogue would be rich.

She grabbed a large needle with a special chemical and mini chips that would collect in his brain then dissolve over time. Eventually he would just forget. She injected it into his arm and motioned for her partners to come over to her.

After getting what she needed from him she spoke to her partners. "Put him in his bed after putting him in his PJs while I get what we need." She said. "Then get the entire inventory in the back, the gems, and the blocks of silver and gold, as much as you can carry."

She then gathered the most expensive pieces and went in the back. After they got everything, Rogue and them jumped out the bathroom window into an alleyway. _Ah the joy of another successful thievery_, Rogue thought.

Shepard read a dossier that Illusive Man just sent as she sat in her living area of her quarter.

_Name: Rogue (Real name unknown)_

_Professional thief and wanted criminal through Omega. Also, she is a tech expert and sniper._

_Uses a composite long bow, sniper rifle, and heavy pistols _

_We believe she came from Mindoir after the colony was attacked by slavers. She then moved to Omega and began robbing stores of all kinds including jewelry and antique shops throughout Omega never staying in one neighborhood at a time. We believe you should ask Aria for her location._

Since Shepard was already docked at Omega and about to leave, she decided to quickly get this over with. It was odd for any one of this age to use bows as a choice of weapon, so Shepard was slightly curious. "Joker, let's stay at Omega for a bit, I just got another dossier."

"Aye, aye, Commander." Joker said.

Shepard went to throw on her armor.

Shepard walked up to Aria. "I need information on someone." Aria pointed to the seat on her couch and Shepard sat down and relaxed. She and Aria had done business before but never have they really came face to face. They both had the wisdom of street lords, except Shepard wasn't ruling any streets, since her death, gangs that she once had contact with was completely blank with their activities. She didn't mind she had enough with gangs at the moment.

"Who exactly?" She smiled, leaning over to pull Shepard's electric cigarette from her ear and turned it on.

"Rogue."

Aria paused then smiled. "I always liked her, she's a professional. She doesn't have a gang and yet she's lived in Omega for nine years. That says something."

"How old was she when she came here?" Shepard asked.

"Twelve. When she first robbed a store it was one in my neighborhood. I had her brought forward and was planning on killing her until I heard what she did. She would do things cleanly and everyone was happy. So I let her live and give her my support, in return she gives me some of her profit."

"I remember her." Garrus said. "Always was a pain in the ass to catch. Storekeepers would claim they sold half their stock the other day and their cameras would have no video of her ever. I couldn't even get a picture of her face, in fact most thought she was a myth."

"Sounds like an expert with tech." Shepard said, raising her now purple eyebrows.

"Oh, yah," Aria nodded, a plume of white mist coming out of her lungs. "She's smart as a whip and has deadly accuracy. She could also put you on your ass in less than three seconds… she was always one of my favorites. But if you need her location, I could give it to her; maybe let her do something in life I guess." Aria's omni tool lit up as she sent the coordinates.

"Thanks." Shepard said.

"Shepard." Aria called. Shepard turned around. "Take good care of her, she's like a daughter to me." She said seriously, throwing her cigarette and Shepard caught it and nodded.

Rogue smiled as she grabbed a handful of diamonds and then slid back in their clear container. "Perfect, we'll deliver these to Aria after we've-" She was cut off as someone shot a gun and some else fell to the ground. She froze and felt the point of a gun touched her back.

"Sorry, Rogue." Slick said, as she slowly turned around. "But the Blood Pack is paying me everything you stole and an extra bonus for killing you."

She tried to keep her breathing even, her hand twitched to grab her pistol but she knew Slick was a fast shot and almost as good as her. She looked over to see Heather gasping for air as her leg was increased pain and bleeding quick. If she didn't get medical attention, she would bleed out soon.

She started breathing in ragged breathes, Slick was like her brother, why would he do this if he knew that he would make more money staying with her. She instantly knew what it was, revenge, even though she couldn't see past his sun glasses. "I know that this about money, Slick, then why? Why are you doing this?"

"Remember Strawberry and how you put a bullet through her throat well I decided I might repay the favor."

Strawberry was Slick's older sister. When she and Strawberry went on a job together, she betrayed Rogue and was going to take all the jewelry after killing Rogue. Rogue acted in defense and killed her first, right in front of Slick, after that, her and Slick had a thin wall between them that they never spoke about and Strawberry's betrayal also terminated their happy, loving relationship.

"So you do realize that Strawberry was killed because she betrayed me, and you're doing the same. What makes you think you'll survive too?"

"Because I'm not going to wait to pull the trigger." Rogue could feel Slick's finger about to pull the trigger.

She acted with lightning speed, knocked the gun out of his hand and kicking him in the chest. He flew back and smiled. He pulled out another gun and hit her with a biotic push. It caused the metal table to flip on its side and diamonds and an assortment of gems spilled on the ground. Rogue fell behind the table and grabbed her pistol. Her bow, which was slung across her chest would be too slow in this situation and she used it in distance. She scooted to the side and peered around the corner. Slick then pointed it at her forehead and shot. She quickly pulled back and the bullet hit the wall instead of where her head once was. She looked at the doorway just a foot from where she was hiding and knew she had to move.

She rolled and ran, but his fast aim planted two bullets in her right arm; one in lower shoulder, the other in her forearm. She grunted but kept running, holding her arm against her body, thankful it wasn't her legs that got shot. She ran out in the streets knowing that no one would help her, for everybody in Omega was use to someone being shot at. She shot back and ran, but Slick shot her in the back three times on the right side and once in the back of her right shoulder. Now she was in trouble as a bullet pierced and exited her inner left thigh and she tumbled to ground. She scooted her butt to a nearby alley and thought she was done for until someone started shooting at Slick and three people in armor came into her fading view.

Shepard walked towards the street that Rogue lived on when she started hearing gun shots. She instantly had a feeling that Rogue was in trouble. "Come on." She commanded as she ran to the street. As she turned around the corner she saw a woman running from an older man. The woman looked around twenty-one and Shepard knew she was Rogue. Finally she fell and Shepard ran faster and started shooting at the man in the black hoodie. He disappeared in an alley and Shepard went for Rogue.

Rogue's breath quickened as a woman came in view. "My name is Commander Shepard." She said. A salarian and a turian came into view behind her.

"Rogue." She simply said as she pulled a bullet from her shoulder without flinching.

"I need your help; I'm on an important mission." Shepard said, her green eyes searching her as Rogue pulled another bullet from her arm.

"Tell you what, since you saved my life, I'll help, but first get the bullets out of my back and patch me up, and then take me to Aria."

Rogue turned her back to Shepard and she pulled out the remaining bullets. She rubbed medi gel on Rogue and she smiled. She hadn't felt medi gel on a wound for a long time, too expensive since there was a high demand for it from gangs and little supply in the Terminus Systems.

Rogue stood and grabbed the capsule of medi gel and rubbed it on her inner leg wound. Shepard then pulled out strips of cloth and covered her wounds. Now her fore arm, shoulder and back was covered in white cloth, covering her bloodied black tank top.

"And he got away?" Aria asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, I think he plans on leaving Omega now that I'm alive and I know you." Rogue said.

"Very well, I'll be on the lookout, tell you if I find anything." Aria said, then directed her attention to Shepard. "Thank you for getting Rogue to me safely, as a reward, here's some credits."

Shepard nodded her thanks and then they both left. "So, I'm to come with you on your ship?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, the Normandy." She nodded, looking at the tribal tattoo that covered Rogue's left arm, then moved up to her neck then down her abdomen. Her hair was black with streaks of yellow and orange giving her a fiery look. Her eyes were the perfect shade of amber between an orange and a yellow. There was a strip, two inches thick, of what looked like black paint over her eyes and two right eyebrow piercings that were white and glowed in the dim light of Afterlife. She wore black shoes that were up to her knees and chained draped from it and covered her white, ripped up pants that had a blood stain on her inner left thigh, she could see the rest of her tattoo through the rips on her right leg. "We'll have to have Chakwas look at you."

She nodded. "Whatever, just hurry up with your important mission, I got things to steal." She smiled. "Just let me grab a few things from my apartment."

As they entered the apartment it was dark and sort of hard to see. Shepard was the only one Rogue let enter, for Shepard was afraid that Rogue might jump out the bathroom window or something. "You guys don't mind pets do you?" Rogue asked.

Shepard watched as two cats weaved in-between Rogue's legs. There was very tall, and lean one that looked like a cheetah, probly of the Savanna breed, Shepard told herself, thinking of much she wanted a cat of that breed. The other was black that was the size of a kitten and fluffy. It meowed at her and purred. "The black one's Jackie and the other is Mist."

Shepard knew how much Rogue loved her cats and decided to let her keep them.

XXX

"She'll be ready for your next mission in no time." Jacob said, as they stood in the com room. "She lost a lot of blood and was beat up pretty badly, but other than that, she'll be right as rain."

Rogue walked through the room with a new pair of pants and tank top on. "So, why does Cerberus need my help?" She asked.

"We haven't even told you we were of Cerberus." Jacob said.

"Oh please, I hacked the ship's computer and looked at your decrypted files, not to mention the symbol is everywhere." Rogue said simply. "Pretty weak if you ask me."

Jacob sighed, knowing that Miranda would probly bitch when she finds out.

"Her decrypting skills were beyond mine," EDI said. "I would suggest to bringing her along when you need technical support."

Shepard sighed. "Alright, thanks EDI."

Rogue smiled. "I thought someone was trying to block me out." Then she turned her attention to Shepard. "I think I might just chill in your longue."

"I will guide you," EDI said.

"Never been on a ship, this might actually be fun." Rogue said, smiling, as she walked out the door.


	4. Ch3 Horizen

**CH3. Horizon **

Miranda looked at a file she got from a unanimous tip that was for Cerberus. The Illusive Man had sent it to her for decryption, since Cerberus didn't exactly trust Rogue. Lately she had been decrypting their most hardened files and storing the information somewhere EDI couldn't even find. Another problem was the paint on her face was actual little chips that made her invisible to cameras and Cerberus had a hard time knowing what she was doing on the ship. If they had known that earlier, then they would have never have sent Shepard the dossier. Rogue was also a good friend Shepard's and they didn't know what information she was giving to Shepard in secret.

Miranda opened the file she decrypted an hour ago to find a file missing. It held a program she was supposed to run that would give her information to her data pad. Knowing that it was missing and under high encryption, Miranda rushed out of her office looking for Rogue. She usually would ask EDI but EDI would just suggest where she might be, not where she really was.

She looked to her left to see Rogue sitting in one of the Mess Hall's chairs with her legs on the table. Miranda walked over to her and Rogue looked up, a smug look on her face that Miranda wanted to slap off ever since she met her.

"Something wrong, cupcake?" She smirked and lowered her data pad. She wore a black tank top that had slits cut into it on the sides and her back with black skinny jeans that dangles with chains and matched her knee high shoes. A black bandana with a band from Omega's name on it held her hair back.

"The file, where is it?" Miranda pointed to her own data pad and at the missing file.

"You mean the one that was designed to look important but really had ninety-seven different bugs on it, all meant to tract you, shut down EDI, and the ship, and then give off a signal so that Blood Pack and Eclipse could kidnap you and Shepard and kill everyone else, where Shepard would be sold to slavers and you would be sold to your father where he would wipe your memory clean and install a VI in your head for control?" She tilted her head as Miranda paused.

"How did you-"

"I hacked your data pad and looked at the file where I ran the program after detecting a bug on file twenty-three inside it. It then was determined to use my data pad as a sigil and I quickly slowed it down and used my extra time to disable all its programed jobs and then kicked it's ass as I deleted it from my data pad and yours. You're welcome, by the way."

"Then why did you save me and Shepard?" She crossed her arms they went exactly friends.

"I like living." She simply said and Miranda walked away. "Not to mention it, I had found some juicy gossip about Cerberus operations on Noveria." She mumbled.

Miranda then turned around and walked right back up to her. "Stop hacking Cerberus servers." She demanded in a low voice.

"Start building better firewalls and it might slow me down." Rogue got up with her data pad in hand. "But I doubt that."

Miranda, feeling slightly threatened by Rogue's natural superiority, glowed with biotics and whispered threateningly. "Stop hacking Cerberus and stop hacking my computers."

"What are you going to do, cupcake?" She reminded Miranda of a spoiled celebrity child. "Spank me?" She turned around and looked up at Miranda menacingly, reminding her of how short Rogue was at four foot nine.

Miranda's biotics pushed Rogue against a wall, her data pad flying out of her hand somewhere. "I could kick your ass!" She shouted getting closer. Rogue landed on her feet like a cat and her omni tool sent out a probe to shock her. Miranda winced in pain and deflected it with biotics.

"Try it, cupcake!" Rogue said, closing the distance between them fast. Miranda sent out a powerful Push fueled by her anger but Rogue dodged at the last minute by crouching then brought body up with her fist out and with all her strength behind it and slammed it under Miranda's jaw.

Miranda flew back and fell on her ass where Rogue put a boot against her chest, pushed her down and held a knife to her throat. "Don't fuck with me, cupcake." She growled. "I'll tear your genetically created ass to shreds."

Miranda forced her biotics up, throwing Rogue off her and she landed on her feet again, but slid a foot back from the force. Her lip had a cut on the left side and she sneered at Miranda, pulling out a heavy pistol and pointing it at her.

"Enough!" Shepard barked and they both snapped their head over. Miranda stopped glowing with energy but Rogue still had her pistol pointed at Miranda. Shepard sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "What's the issue _now_?"

"Rogue was looking through encrypted Cerberus files." Miranda crossed her arms. "I don't believe she's worth the risk of Cerberus's security to keep her, you should toss her out the airlock."

Rogue put her pistol away and smiled. "Noveria was building a clone you and was going to put a VI of your personality in its head, but now their pondering if they should keep it or not, depending if you become a… danger in the future." Rogue said coolly.

Shepard snapped her attention to Miranda. "First, I don't want any clones of me, especially from Cerberus and second I don't give a _fuck_ about Cerberus security since I don't and never will trust them."

Miranda softened then nodded and left after picking up her data pad. Rogue smiled and looked at Shepard, then picked up her data pad and left, uploading a program to Miranda's data pad with her omni tool.

As Miranda opened up her data pad, it started screaming in a man's voice 'Fuck you' over and over again and the words were written all over her recent work. She sighed, knowing who exactly put it there and was determined to hand Rogue over to Cerberus after the Collectors were dealt with. It then took three painful hours of trying to just shut off the noise.

XXX

Joker watched as Shepard walked into the cockpit after dealing with the situation. Joker smiled. "So, commander, how was the cat fight? Got any good pictures to spare?"

Shepard smirked. "No, this time they didn't rip each other's clothes off." She remembered last time where Miranda and Rogue were in a fight. Miranda ended up disabling Rogue's omni tool and Rogue had Miranda's biotics contained. In the end they ended up trashing her office and both their clothes were badly ripped up. Shepard watched for a bit then decided to take pictures of them for Joker; where he now had then hanging up around his work station and locker.

Joker looked at one of Rogue about to punch Miranda in the face with her black tank top ripped in a diagonal cut revealing a tattooed chest, her black lace bra she had on at the time and the straps of a thong peeking out from her pants, where Miranda had busted her zipper. Joker smiled and went back to work.

Shepard chuckled as she watched him and shook her head. "At least I stopped it before it got that far… again."

"Do you ever think they'll ever end up have hard core lesbian sex together?" Joker asked, smiling over at Shepard. "Good thing there are cameras all-round the ship, just in case."

Shepard laughed. "The paint on Rogue's face makes her invisible to cameras, you'll just see Miranda naked having sex with air."

"Still worth it!" Joker chuckled with Shepard. Then something beeped on Joker's conceal. "Emergency transmission from the Illusive Man."

"Put it in the com room." Shepard rushed off.

XXX

Kaidan looked around as he felt incapably to do anything. He didn't know exactly what those bug things were but he didn't like the way they were collecting everyone. "Let's start in the back of the colony." A familiar voice said. "Then we'll finish with all the pods collected here." A woman walked and stopped next to him. He strained his eyes to look at her. She was Shepard. With her rose blonde hair but her eyes glowed yellow as she looked around.

_Shepard…_ Kaidan whispered in his head. _She's working with these…. Things?_

She looked at him and squinted her eyes, no memory of him passing through his eyes as he expected. She then moved on, not caring about him a much as she not cared about walking on top of someone who was lying down. This… heartless monster was not his Shepard.

XXX

As Shepard's feet touched the soil of Horizon, all Shepard wanted to do was find Kaidan, kill a few Collectors and leave. She had a bad feeling about… everything. She brought Rogue, Miranda, and Garrus. Rogue would climb the buildings and shoot above while Shepard, Garrus and Miranda drew the attention.

Shepard looked behind her; Rogue had her bow of intertwining metal that held power slung around her back, a black quiver with black metal and red fletching arrows poked out her shoulder with another on below that that she would switch out when she emptied out her first quiver. She had another quiver hooked to the skinny black belt that slouched on her waist, along with her heavy pistol on the other side, and her sniper rifle, Widow, folded up and behind her back like Wrex use to have with his shot gun. Rogue's amber eyes looked excited and sharp at the same time. She nodded at Shepard and she looked in front of her.

She walked ahead and Shepard would let her scout ahead as they prepared their weapons and supplies. Then they would follow and Rogue would start firing a little after them.

Rogue climbed the nearest building and stayed out of sight from the Collectors. She pulled out her bow and laid an arrow on the string, waiting for any sign of movement on the roofs laid out before her. She thought she saw movement and walked toward it but then she heard gun fire and knew she had to join the fight or Shepard would kick her ass for worrying her. Rogue turned her back and released arrows out at her targets. Sometimes she would use her Widow and Heavy Pistol to conserve arrows. A couple of times the Collectors got smart and shot at her, but she dispatched them quickly. She followed as best she could but sometimes she had to find other ways around if there weren't any buildings around. She emptied two quivers and was half way through her third.

Eventually they were all done and Rogue looked around one last time before she was about to jump done and have Shepard catch her with her biotics. There another movement. Rogue signaled Shepard one minute and told her to keep moving. She then went to where to saw the movement, but… nothing.

Rogue sighed, she knew someone was up here with her. As she went to turn around, someone slammed their fist into her cheek and she landed on her back and slid a foot. She saw stars as someone grabbed her throat and held her up, over a legde. She blinked a couple of times before she realized she was looking at Shepard. Her eyes were glowing yellow and her hair was a rose blonde but other than that, this was Shepard.

Rogue kicked Shepard in the gut and caught herself on the legde. She reached for her heavy pistol and pointed it at Shepard but she was gone. She quickly got up and slid her bow around her chest and looked around. She turned around and someone pushed her with biotics. She fell back and watched as a knife gleamed in the sunlight. Rogue quickly rolled to the side. A knife hit the roof where her head once was. Her head dangled off the legde as Shepard pounced. Rogue quickly pulled out the knife in her shoe and their knives clashed. Shepard grunted as her knife slowly but surely got closer to Rogue's neck. Finally Rogue grabbed her heavy pistol and kicked Shepard off her and over her head. As she fell to hit the ground, Rogue rolled over and shot her in the chest six times. She twitched and gurgled blood then died. Rogue dropped down in the alley like a cat and planned on showing Shepard.

XXX

"Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus for bringing you back." Kaidan said.

Shepard glared at him for a good minute before speaking heavy with venom. "You really think it was Cerberus who brought me back? Wrong it was the Collectors, I owe Cerberus nothing." She pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "I was brought back and tortured for two years by them while you moped." She poked him in the chest and continued. "I didn't remember shit, except your face." Another accusing poke. "I kept telling myself that I'd remember if I saw you again." Then she took a step forward and got close enough so that he could smell her vanilla perfume and caramel coffee scented shampoo. "And by the way, I was feeling like shit with the Collectors getting away with half the colony, but with you sitting her accusing me of shit, you gave me that kick in the ass that just makes my day even better." She took a step back and then turned her back on him, and then he remembered that he forgot to mention her copy.

"Shepard," an unfamiliar voice called to her. She looked back and then quickly turned around at the sight of Rogue carrying something on her shoulder. She walked up beside Kaidan, glared at him, and then threw the dead Shepard on the ground. "Looks like you gotta fan."

Shepard's eyebrows came together as she looked down at the clone of her. "Are they making clones of me?" Shepard asked.

"Well, that's the smart thing they would do." Rogue said. "I noticed some implants in her body that we could use. Except one, it's in her brain and it's used for transmitting things in. Why the hell would they put that in her head?"

"For control." Shepard realized as she remember fighting a bunch of Harbinger possessed Collectors. "Bring it aboard and have Mordin and you look at it. Let me know if you find anything useful, like why they want clones of me."

XXX

Shepard sat alone in her living area of her quarters. She had a bottle of vodka in her hand but yet was too sick to drink it. She had this sick anger in the pit of her belly that was threatening to boil over. She might end up crashing the Normandy into the shuttle that was taking Kaidan home. She might even crash into his place and flip him off through the Normandy's windows. She laughed at that and took a sip of vodka before her anger came back. She hadn't given a destination for Normandy, or had talked to Illusive Man, she was too pissed off at that moment.

There was a knock at the door and she was expecting someone like Garrus or Joker and sighed. "Who is it?"

A wicked laugh behind the door told Shepard exactly who it was. "Who else would be able to come up to your cabin without a guest pass and without EDI being able to know about it to warn you first?" Rogue's voice said through the door and Shepard smiled at her stupidity and smiled in what felt like ages.

Shepard opened the door to see Rogue holding one of those gallon buckets of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup swirls, a DVD of the collection of Blasto movies and two bottles of tequila in her hands. But what struck Shepard the most was that Rogue was in her lace underwear that only Joker had been dreaming about ever since he met her. She laughed at that. Joker didn't 'love' her but more of a sick running joke that he went on ever since he saw the fight where Miranda ripped Rogue's shirt off in a fight that he had happened to watch.

Shepard raised an eyebrow; Rogue's body was divine, dreamy with a hint of anime. Shepard smiled and shook her head. Shepard was bustier than Rogue but Rogue had the form.

"I decided since that bitch of a boyfriend decided to ruin your day, I'd give you some girl love and alcohol." She smiled wickedly as she looked over her shoulder. "Take you clothes off and hope we don't wake up in bed together naked."

"Joker would have a field day." Shepard laughed.

Rogue gave a fake shudder. "He'd probly watch us with the cameras Cerberus set up."

"I thought I removed them all." Shepard frowned.

"Nope, there's still three more, but I disabled them for tonight." She smiled. "I'll remove them later."

Shepard then turned her couch around so that it faced the her ship collection as Rogue laid down the items on her desk and pick up for corner shaped metal things. She placed the four metal corners on every corner of her display case and fussed with her omni tool. Eventually they were watching Blasto 3 eating Ice cream mixed with tequila and vodka in the underwear.


	5. Ch4 Tying up Loose Ends

**Tying Loose Ends**

Shepard walked into the longue to speak with Rogue. Chambers claimed that Rogue was pissed off about something and Shepard knew what was coming before she even thought of it. Rogue had a location on Slick.

When Shepard walked into the longue, Rogue was pacing, her omni tool glowing and she was talking to someone on her earpiece. "You sure?" She seemed anxious. "And he's working with Blood Pack now… fucking great."

"Problem?" Shepard asked.

"Just send me the information." She practically hissed, then looked at Shepard. "Shepard we got to go to Earth."

"Why?" Shepard crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Slick is at a mansion in the outside of New York, he's trapped by the Alliance after being caught in a bad deal, but there's a whole bunch of Blood Pack there. I need to get to him first, if I don't I may never know he's dead." Rogue seemed edgy. "You know how the streets work Shepard, if you let your enemies go, they get stronger and bite you in the ass."

Shepard sighed and knew that this was going to get Rogue ready for the mission. "Alright, send the coordinates to Joker."

XXX

When Shepard and Rogue landed in Earth, it felt good, for both of them. Rogue had never actually been to Earth and Shepard longed to roam the streets that she once called home, whether or not they brought good or bad memories it didn't matter. As they walked the streets of New York they stumbled upon a mansion surrounded with police and Alliance alike. Police went to push Shepard and Rogue back until Shepard pulled out the 'I'm Shepard card' and 'I'm here to help'. The police man hesitated then led them through to a man with greying hair and a cigar in his mouth. He was looking down at a map.

"Need something?" He asked, looking up.

"I'm here to help." Shepard said.

"And I'm here to kill every son of a bitch in there." Rogue put bluntly.

The man relaxed and nodded. "Alright, I think I can use you two. There's a passage from the basement to an abandon factory that was oblivious dug as a get out, but we can't get to it with it being surrounded with Blood Pack. The kid that started the whole mess is stuck in there because if he tried to leave through the passage way, we've got orders to bomb the whole factory. But it doesn't make it easy that there are civilians nearby the abandon factory."

"How'd he get in this situation?" Rogue asked.

"Well, the manor is an old jewelry museum, and when he tried to steal from it, the sensory laser let me and the owner know that he was trying to steal. We rushed up here to find him holding every one hostage and it was surrounded by Blood Pack. I have no idea how they got to Earth, but they did."

Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes. "Amateur, has he learned nothing from me?"

The man rubbed his temples. "If you kill the kid,… I don't care just get it taken care of."

Rogue and Shepard nodded and then went to settle about how to do this.

"Shepard." Rogue said, grabbing her arm gently. "I'm going in through the back while you put up a distraction team that will breach the manor through the front door, when I give the signal. Kill quietly and quickly when you first enter and he won't know your there."

"So you're going to face done a whole army of Blood Pack, while I have assassinate the small group in there?" Shepard crossed her arms and smiled. "Now I know you're just showing off."

Rogue smiled. "Hey, I like a challenge."

XXX

The night time was damp with a light rain as Rogue stood outside of it. She stood in a shadow so she couldn't be seen by the krogan gangsters. They hadn't noticed her yet and neither would the camras around the place ever. She smiled as she tighten her grip around the silver chain around her arm. She wanted to try something new, so she made the chain shocked like the necklace she used against shop owners. The implant in her arm kept her from getting shocked along with other things that she uploaded to it. She smiled slightly as she waited for the krogan patrol to pass again before she slinked along the shadows. As her target passed her, she quickly slunk the chain around his neck and pulled him down and into the shadow she once inhibited. He gurgled and became silent, most likely dead since she increased the voltage to extremely deadly.

Her boots were quiet on the pavement as she quickly shot another krogan in the back with her muffled pistol. She was excited to get to Slick and kill that miserable son of a bitch, but she needed to go slow. She snuck into the factory and quickly used the chain around another krogan, whipping it around his ankle and dragging him into the shadows.

Her amber eyes gleamed in the dark as she ruthlessly slit another krogan's throat. _So far so good. _Rogue told herself as she pulled out her sniper rifle and used the scope to look around in the dark. Her scope could see in the dark better than her implant, which she made a mental note to upgrade that. She spotted a few more krogan and quietly sniped them in the head. She needed to move faster or someone might find the bodies.

She didn't find any more so she quickly pulled out her composite bow and strung an arrow with a certain poison that could kill a krogan in seconds. She'd been working on it for over a year. It instantly flowed to your brain and killed a million cells in a second once it reached the brain. If someone cut open someone killed by the poison, they would find the victim with no brain and if dead long enough, no spinal cord. It was extremely efficient and without a cure already in your blood stream, you were dead on contact. She could handle the poison after she injected the cure in herself, which only worked for about a month. She always kept this poison with extreme care. And she had the anti-venom just in case there is ever a spill.

She quickly entered the tunnel, which was an evident hole in the ground. It was an old and corroded subway tunnel that wasn't even used anymore and was extremely weak but if an explosion was triggered in the right area, it could all come toppling down. With that idea in mind, Rogue quickly opened her small waist pouch and made a bomb from parts she always carried around.

XXX

"Alright, Shepard." Rogue whispered in her earpiece. "Go."

Shepard nodded and held her assault rifle up as she quickly entered the mansion. She eliminated the krogan at the doorway, but the shots gave off their attacked so Shepard killed quickly, aiming for head and hearts. She rushed inside the mansion and killed everyone in her sight. As she rounded a corner, Slick was there, behind a large group of krogan. Shepard then realized that the group from the factory would move to the mansion if Slick needed their protection. Now she realized why Rogue went alone. _Gee, thank for the warning._ Shepard said to herself as she shot down another krogan from cover.

"Get them!" Slick almost screeched, "Kill them quickly!"

Just as he was about to run into the tunnel, a large explosion set him back along with a giant cloud of dust. He stared at the entrance with his mouth open as the dust settled and a dark form began to burn through. "Hello, Slick." Rogue said, a pistol pointed at his chest. "Miss me?"

"Rogue… Should've known you were behind this!"

"Oh, I only got lucky, since your stupidity got you into this mess. Now…" Rogue walked up to him until the pistol touched his throat. "Before I kill you, beg for your life, it'll make it more entertaining."

He gulped causing his Adam's apple to bounced off the pistol. "You think you're indestructible, but I almost killed you with a couple of shots. I don't have to do anything, just greet you in hell."

She laughed sending a shiver of cold to go down his spine. "I am hell." And then she pulled the trigger. Of corse blood splattered across her face and the wall behind Slick, but she didn't even seem to notice as his body fell to the floor.

Shepard raised her eyebrows. "Remind me not to piss you off." Rogue smiled and ripped off a piece of cloth from Slick's shirt that happened not to be bloody. She wiped off the blood and some of her face paint, causing Shepard to see Rogue's actual face without the paint a bit. She looked less menacing, and less dark, without it, and almost innocent as she smiled a smile of relief to Shepard.

"Let's go, I've had enough of this place."

_Sorry about the smallish/undetailed-ish chap, i was stuck on it for like ever! so i gave up x)_


	6. Ch5 The Final Battle

**Ch5. The Final Attack**

Rogue laid back in her sofa in the longue. Her cats purred and rubbed against her leg as she examined files EDI gave her about the Reaper IFF. Most of it were scan results and some programming. Rogue suggested they scrub it, but Shepard insisted that it might screw up something so they just made sure it would work. She sighed as she opened up yet another reading looked at the results. _It would be better if they gave it to me and let me run it, but no, let the damn robot do it. _Rogue thought, frowning as she quickly read through the reading.

The door to the longue opened and Miranda's voice interrupted her progress. "We're to head to the shuttle for the next mission, EDI is going to need the ship for the next IFF tests."

"I'm not going." Rogue said. "I'm going to be helping EDI and Joker."

"Suit yourself." Miranda grunted and left.

An hour after everyone left, she stopped at a reading. A couple of numbers were off, and this reading was just when EDI turned it on. _Could be just a system booting up…_ Rogue thought. _But I don't believe in 'could be's_. Rogue got up, her gut telling her to act fast.

"EDI, you sure everything is normal with the Reaper IFF, nothing you could've missed?" Rogue asked as she entered the elevator to go to the Engineering Deck.

"I am sure, Rogue, but I will check again." EDI said.

As Rogue entered the core her cats meowed and followed her as she grabbed an empty conceal and looked through the IFF programing.

There, a hidden programing that was running, a simple thing that wouldn't have caught the attention of any machine or person, except Rogue.

"EDI, there's a minor program working in file 4750, is that something important?" Rogue asked as she signaled her cats to stay there, she would be back later.

"One second Rogue, the program seems to hidden under 'white noise' and encrypted."

"Alright, I'll get up to the bridge and try to help." As Rogue hopped into the elevator she looked through it on her omni-tool, only doing so much but helping EDI with encryption. As it was unlocked and she was examining it, she realized that it was signaling to another ship. She was following the coordinates when the elevator stopped and she was stuck inside. She quickly used her omni-tool to open it but it was stuck.

"EDI the elevator is down." Rogue frowned when she didn't respond. After a couple of minutes go by and when Rogue was about to say something it began to go back to normal. "What the fuck was that?" Rogue asked and frowned as it simply stopped at the Crew Quarters.

"The Collectors are attacking the ship." EDI said, sounding the alarm. "Their coming in through the cargo bay doors."

Rogue sighed. "And let me guess, because we didn't scrub it?" She was again right about the tech stuff. EDI of course didn't answer back and Rogue was on her own. She grabbed her gun that was always stuff behind her back and was stanched for any coming attack…

Joker cursed as he crawled through the duct to get to the crew deck. As he entered life support and exited with some guy telling him he'll protect him, he went around a corner and stumbled back as a collector stood in his way. Just as the collector was going to strike, Rogue jumped in front and shot with her pistol, still in her p-jays.

"Joker, go!" Rogue yelled as she ducked a blow from the collector with a wild right swing. But as she did it got smart and used it's left hand to grasp her throat. She grunted as it slammed her against the wall. Joker back away slowly as they battled.

"Go!" She yelled before the Collector stabbed her with a knife and she grabbed her side, blood pouring out. He ran but looked back just in time to see the collector as he immobilized her.

XXX

Joker groaned as sat in the Com room waiting for Shepard to arrive. He found Rogue's cats in the Engine room one rubbing up to his face when he woke up and another laying on it. Shepard entered the room and quickly searched him for injuries.

"Joker, are you alright?" She asked, silencing Miranda who was constantly bitching.

He nodded. "Yah, but no one else is…"

"And Rogue…?" She asked quietly, her eyes burning with an unknown emotion.

"She was injured but taken." He said.

"Dammit." She said, pulling out her cigarette from the usual place behind her right ear and turned it on, letting the white mist fill her lungs. It hung from her mouth as she closed her eyes and thought of something. Joker noticed whenever she was thinking she'd do that, more often for this mission though, as she blocked out the world and entered her own mind. Her eyes quickly opened like a flash of green. "Get the team ready, we go through the Omega Mass Relay."

Joker jumped off the table and hobbled to the cockpit, "Alright just fire up the Galaxy Map when you wanna go."

Shepard sighed. "Just go, I don't wanna waste go up there just to confirm it."

"Are you sure, Shepard?" EDI and Miranda asked at the same time.

"Pretty fuckin' sure." Shepard then headed to her quarters for some last minute sleep and rest.

XXX

Rogue woke up to a fuzzy feeling in her head and blood dry on her clothes. Her wound seemed to be stopped by her shirt which crusted up and was glue to her wound with dry blood. She sighed and opened her omni-tool as she realized she was in one of those people capsules the Collectors used. Her omni-told she had been unconscious for ten hours. She fainted shortly after being in stasis due to loss of blood. Lucky for her she didn't bleed out. She examined the edge of the capsule and saw a paper-thin crack of light. Her way out…

She ran her finger along the small exit. She reached inside her boot and pulled out her knife, glad they didn't find it. She ran it along the edge, opening it a hair-width. She pulled it to the side running it along the edge for a lock of some sort. She hit something and jammed her knife into it. She got it in somehow and pulled it even more back, hoping the knife was as strong as the seller told her. The door opened swiftly and Rogue poured out, breathing air. Surprisingly, no Collectors were nearby. She looked at one of the consoles and had it open every single capacitated pod. Crew man of the Normandy and some colonists fell out still unconscious. Rogue then searched for a Collector and found one of them. He was all alone, obviously just a one man patrol, meant to alarm if the prisoners got out or something. Rogue used a simple cloak and snuck up to him. She drove her knife as far as it could and twisted it before it fell to the ground, twitched, and died. She scanned it with her omni-tool. She looked over at a table with a bunch of implements on it, most likely similar to what they used on Shepard for two years. She looked back down on her omni tool. She smiled wickedly as a favorite chemical of hers popped up saying that it was heavy in the Collector's 'blood'.

XXX

"We need in, now!" Shepard said as her team was pinned by the door.

"Getting it open." Tali said. The door then opened to a hallway of three other doors and Shepard quickly turned around to fight off the enemies before they came through the door.

Once the battle was over, and she made sure everyone was alive, she looked around. "Do you know where their keeping the prisoners?" Shepard asked EDI in her earpiece.

"There are several human life forms behind the door to your right." EDI said. Shepard looked to her right.

"Can you tell if-"

BOOM!

The explosion threw Shepard to the side along with the rest of the team. The door was now a shambling mess and Shepard was worried that the Collectors blew up their prisoners to get even with Shepard.

But that idea quickly dissolved as Shepard heard a familiar laughter. "Man do I love explosions." Rogue's voice called over the dust.

"Rogue?" Shepard asked.

"Who else is senile enough to blow up a door?" Rogue asked, walking through the dust to reveal her in bloody pajamas and a Collector gun resting on her hip, a smile playing at her lips as she raised a pieced eyebrow. Her paint was off, revealing her face fully. She looked very young and childish instead of serious and mysterious. Her hair a mess and her yellow eyes beaming with excitement. "Didn't think I'd be missing out on this battle, did ya?"

"What about the others?" Shepard asked.

"I got them out, but they're a little groggy." Rogue said.

"Good, take them back to the ship."

"What?" Rogue frowned.

"You're not exactly battle ready, you don't have your armor and any weapons but that; this is a big job Rogue, I want every one alive, you got it?" Shepard looked her in the eye as she slightly crushed a little.

"Alright." Rogue said.

Shepard nodded, "Time to finish this…"

_Sorry for taking so long. I have this horrible cycle of added like three stories and putting a couple chapters on like two then not writing for months. I'm going to post one more chapter to this before going to ME3 so thank you for waiting; I'll try and post more._


End file.
